l'amour et aveugle
by kianforever
Summary: les freres salvatore demande de l'aide a bonnie pour stefan le principal et de retrouver helena et damon sauver rose d'une morsure de loup garou ,,,,,,,,,,mais si le sort que bonnie lançait se retourner contre elle comment damon va reagir a se qui pourrait se passer pour bonnie


bonnie etait assise dans le canapé des salvatores et attendait qu'il revienne,il l'avait appeler pour je ne sais pas encore qu'elle raison mais c'etait penible de toujours faire appel a elle a chaque fois que tout tourner a la castatrophe  
>stefan apparut en vitesse dans le salon<br>_enfin je croyais attendre toute la nuit qu'esce qu'il se passe encore lui demanda bonnie  
>damon apparut quelques secondes plus tard tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme que bonnie reconnu tout de suite il s'agissait de rose ,un vampire et officiellement la nouvelle conquete de damon ,celui ci essayer de prouver a helena qu'il l'aimait et il s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autre vampire<br>_la sorciere se plaint deja dit damon  
>_va te faire foutre damon lui reponda bonnie<br>il posa rose sur le canapé  
>_qu'esce qui es arriver a ta super vampire lui demanda bonnie<br>damon la regarda  
>_morsure de loup garou lui dit stefan<br>_tu sais que je ne peu rien faire au morsure de loup garou lui reponda bonnie  
>_ont c'est que tes pouvoirs son limité ,,,,,je me demande parfois si t'es vraiment une bennett lui dit damon<br>bonnie le fixa avec colere et la seconde suivante damon eu un enorme mal de crane  
>_arrete ça sale petite sorciere cria damon de douleur<br>_bonnie stop lui dit stefan  
>bonnie s'arreta et damon se sentit mieux<br>_un jour je plongerais mes crocs dans ton joli petit cou de sorciere lui dit damon  
>_tu en veux encore lui demanda bonnie<br>_arreter tout les deux ont as pas le temps pour vos petits jeux leur dit stefan  
>puis il ajouta en voyant qu'il avait l'attention de bonnie<br>_peut etre que tu pourrais ralentir le processus ont as besoin de rose pour savoir ou se trouve helena  
>_je vais essayer lui reponda bonnie<br>d'un regard elle alluma les bougie qui se trouver dans la piece ce qui fit reculer damon qui etait trop pres de l'une d'entre elle ,elle ferma les yeux et se concentra ,puis posa ses mains sur rose et d'un coup elle ouvra les yeux et les freres salvatores put aperçevoir le noir de ses yeux  
>_c'est qu'elle pourrais faire flipper avec ses yeux la notre petite sorciere dit damon<br>bonnie tourna la tete vers lui et damon pu voir de plus pres le regard noir de bonnie  
>elle dit quelques paroles incomprehensible du latin sans doute puis la seconde suivante elle tomba en arriere mais ne toucha pas le sol se trouva dans les bras de damon qui avait ses reflexes de vampires avait put la retenir<br>_qu'esce qu'il se passe ,qu'esce qu'elle as lui demanda stefan  
>la seconde suivante rose etait a nouveau sur pied<br>_je ne sais pas ce que t'as petite sorciere a jeter comme sort mais il as etait efficace leur dit rose  
>50 damon regarda son frere puis bonnie<br>_occupe toi de bonnie lui dit stefan  
>_t'as qu'a le faire toi meme lui reponda damon<br>_damon discute pas c'est pas le jour lui dit stefan  
>damon le regarda puis emmena bonnie dans sa chambre et la deposa sur le lit immense et la regarda quelques secondes ,elle c'etait sans doute ecrouler ,ce sort avait du lui pompée pas mal d'energie<br>damon rejoignit stefan et rose dans le salon  
>_alors rose ou se trouve helena lui demanda damon<br>_ont as deja reglé cette question damon lui reponda stefan  
>_elle es ou helena lui demanda damon<br>_je m'occupe d'aller la chercher toi tu reste avec bonnie et rose lui reponda stefan  
>_ça c'est hors de question je vient avec toi lui dit damon<br>_tu doit rester la si je suis pas la dans une heure ça seras a toi de jouer pour reussir le plan b lui reponda stefan  
>damon regarda son frere<br>_ne touche pas a bonnie ou tu auras a faire a moi lui dit stefan  
>_j'y toucherai pas a ta sorciere lui reponda damon<br>stefan partit la seconde suivante ,damon regarda rose qui lui souriait  
>_ont va faire quoi pendant une heure lui demanda rose<br>_t'as une petite idée lui demanda damon affichant son sourire charmeur  
>75rose se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement<br>bonnie se reveilla dans le lit de damon quelques secondes plus tard ,elle se sentait vraiment bizarre ,elle se leva doucement mais perdu l'equilibre et tomba sur le sol  
>_c'etait quoi ce bruit lui demanda damon<br>_c'etait rien lui reponda rose  
>en continuant a l'embrassait ,bonnie se leva essayant de tenir sur ses jambes mais c'etait difficile ,elle reussit a avançé quand meme et descendit les escaliers glissa sur les marches se tenant a la rampe puis elle entra dans le salon et aperçut rose et damon en pleine action<br>_desolé leur dit bonnie  
>elle se tourna et s'enalla vers la sortit mais la seconde suivante elle se retourna et d'un regard elle propulsa rose loin de damon celui ce voltigea contre le mur d'en face<br>_ne le touche pas cria bonnie  
>rose se precipita vers bonnie en vitesse mais damon la poussa se plaçea devant bonnie pour la protegeait de l'attaque de rose<br>_eh du calme rose lui dit damon  
>celui ci se tourna vers bonnie<br>_qu'esce qu'il te prend petite sorciere lui demanda damon  
>quand elle leva la tete vers bonnie ,il aperçut ses yeux noirs<br>_ouah ,,,,,,,,,qu'esce qu'il t'arrive bonnie lui demanda damon  
>100_je vais bien lui dit bonnie<br>_non je crois pas lui reponda rose  
>_toi ferme la cria bonnie<br>elle etait vraiment epuisé  
>_bonnie calme toi lui dit damon<br>_ouais apres que je l'aurais tuer lui reponda bonnie  
>elle leva la main et propulsa a nouveau rose au milieu du salon et des flammes sorterent des mains de bonnie qui se dirigerent vers rose qui echappa de justesse<br>damon l'attrappa et la plaqua contre le mur  
>_stop bonnie qu'esce que tu as lui demanda damon<br>celui ci la fixa ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passer avec elle  
>_elle te veux pour elle toute seule lui reponda bonnie<br>et la seconde suivante ,bonnie perdit connaissance ,damon la tenait dans ses bras la tete de bonnie poser contre son epaule et se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit ça  
>_elle es completement tarée cette sorciere lui dit rose<br>_il y a quelques chose de pas normal lui reponda damon  
>_ouais elle es derangé lui dit rose<br>damon la porta et la monta a l'etage et la deposa dans son lit ,rose l'avait suivit ,damon toucha son front  
>_elle es brulante elle doit faire de la fievre lui dit damon<br>_qu'esce qu'il c'est passé lui demanda rose  
>_j'en sais rien mais c'est arrivé apres qu'elle et jeter son sort pour te sauver lui reponda damon<br>125damon la regarda sur le lit sans connaissance ,il lui enleva ses chaussures puis deboutonna sa veste  
>_qu'esce que tu fait lui demanda rose<br>_je lui enleve un peu de vetement lui reponda damon  
>il la souleva un peu pour lui enlever sa veste<br>_tu pourrait m'aider lui demanda damon  
>rose s'aprocha de damon et l'aida a hoter la veste de bonnie<br>_damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,regarde lui dit rose  
>celui ci se plaçea a coté de rose tout en tenant le corps de bonnie et aperçut les traces de morsure de loup garous qu'elle avait dans le dos ,le regard de damon se rempli d'inquietude et d'inconprehension ,,,,,,,,,,,pourquoi bonnie avait t'elle cette morsure et qu'elle effet une morsure de loup garous pouvait avoir sur une sorciere<br>_comment elle as eu ça lui demanda rose  
>_le sort qu'elle as jeter aurais t'il pu se retourner contre elle lui reponda damon<br>les minutes passerent et stefan revena avec helena celle ci n'avait rien ,klaus lui avait juste prit du sang pour crée d'autre hybride  
>_damon cria stefan<br>celui ci arriva dans le salon en super vitesse ,ne pretant pas attention a helena  
>_ou es bonnie lui demanda stefan<br>damon le fixa et stefan compris qu'il se passer quelque chose  
>_qu'esce qu'il se passe leur demanda helena en voyant le regard que ce lançait les deux freres<br>150_il y a eu des consequences au sort qu'a lançé bonnie lui dit damon  
>_qu'elle genre de consequences lui demanda stefan<br>_vient voir par toi meme lui reponda damon  
>ils monterent tout les trois a l'etage et se rendit dans la chambre de damon<br>_qu'esce qu'elle a lui demanda stefan  
>_regarde lui dit damon<br>il souleva doucement le corps de bonnie contre le sien et la tete de bonnie se reposa sur le torse de damon et celui ci prit les cheveux de bonnie pour les mettre sur le coté et lui montrer la morsure de loup garous  
>_a mon dieu cria helena<br>_me dit pas que c'est une morsure de loup garous ,,,,,,,,lui dit stefan  
>damon fit oui d'un signe de tete<br>_damon gemissa doucement bonnie que seul les vampires dans cette piece put l'entendre  
>il pencha la tete vers elle et la regarda ,elle avait toujours les yeux clos ,,,,,,il lui caressa doucement les cheveux ,helena lui lança un regard pourquoi damon etait si tendre avec bonnie c'etait pas son genre de l'etre avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle<br>_elle fait de la fievre lui demanda stefan  
>_ouais il faut faire baisser la temperature lui reponda damon<br>_je presume que tu veux que je mens occupe lui demanda stefan  
>damon regarda son frere<br>175-non je vais mens occupée toi cherche un moyen de la sauvez lui dit damon  
>damon deposa le corps de bonnie sur le lit et enleva sa chemise<br>_qu'esce que tu fait lui demanda helena  
>_le corps d'un vampire et tres froid tu doit le savoir ,ça va aider bonnie pour faire tomber la fievre lui dit rose<br>_damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,dit helena  
>_pas le temps de discuter helena aide stefan a chercher lui reponda damon<br>_tu vient helena lui dit stefan  
>c'etait la premiere fois que damon lui parler de cette façon elle suiva stefan<br>_rose va les aidez lui dit damon  
>celle ci lui fit oui d'un signe de tete et s'enalla en vitesse de vampire<br>damon se plaçea a coté de bonnie et attira son corps au siens ,c'etait vraiment bizarre de sentit une peau si chaude contre la sienne et encore plus de sentir la peau de bonnie ;ce premier contact fut frisonné bonnie ,,la froideur de la peau de damon etait si intense contre sa monter de fievre que c'etait normal qu'elle frisonné  
>les heures passait et toujours rien<br>quand helena monta a l'etage elle aperçut damon toujours dans le lit tenant fermement bonnie contre lui lui caressant les cheveux ,,,,,,il se demandait pourquoi le vie de bonnie avait l'air si importante a ses yeux ,,,,,,avant c'etait elle le centre s'attention de damon ,c'est elle qui l'aime pas bonnie ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,non impossible damon n'etait pas amoureux de bonnie ,,,,,,non elle s'imaginait des choses ,mais en le regardant a nouveau elle aperçut quand meme des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas a 200expliqué ,puis elle s'enalla  
>bonnie se mit a bouger contre le corps de damon<br>_damon murmura bonnie  
>damon lui caressa la joue lui soulevant un peu la tete et bonnie ouvra doucement les yeux<br>_salut ma petite sorciere lui dit damon  
>_qu'esce que tu fait la lui demanda bonnie<br>_ça fait des mois que je te dit qu'un jour tu partagerais mon lit c'est fait lui reponda damon en souriant  
>bonnie lui fit un petit sourire ,damon en resta surpris c'etait la premiere qu'elle ne l'envoyer pas salser au milieu de la piece<br>_comment tu te sens lui demanda damon  
>_pourquoi ça t'interresse lui dit bonnie ,tout en bougeant un peu pour se coller a damon et celui ci reserra son emprise sur son corps<br>_ta fievre ne baisse pas comment tu as cette morsure lui demanda damon  
>elle le regarda et damon compris<br>_c'est a cause du sort lui dit damon  
>_tu voulait que je sauve rose ,,,,,,c'est ce que j'ai fait lui reponda bonnie<br>_je ne t'es pas demandait de te sacrifier bonnie lui dit damon  
>bonnie se redressa un peu ,elle souffrai de cette morsure<br>_ça te fait mal lui demanda damon  
>225il souleva un peu les cheveux de bonnie et regarda la morsure qu'elle avait sur l'epaule c'etait de pire en pire<br>_c'est pas joli a voir lui dit bonnie  
>_ont va trouver un moyen lui reponda damon<br>_il y en as pas lui dit bonnie  
>elle etait de plus en plus faible ,elle voulut se lever<br>_bonnie non reste allonger lui dit damon  
>mais celle ci se leva et trebucha avec sa vitesse de vampire damon la rattrappa avant qu'elle touche le sol<br>_bonnie ,,,,,,,,,dit damon  
>elle deposa ses levres contre celle de damon quelques secondes ,celui ci se demandait ce qu'etait en train de faire bonnie ,et celui ci aprofondit ce baiser ,quand bonnie retira sa bouche de celle de damon ,un petit sourire se dessina sur ses levres ,<br>_c'etait bien mieux que dans mes reves murmura bonnie  
>damon eu un petit sourire ,elle posa sa tete sur l'epaule de damon et celui ci la serra plus contre lui<br>_ont va trouver un moyen pour te sauver lui dit damon  
>_je serais morte quand vous l'aurez trouver lui reponda bonnie<br>le regard quelle posa sur damon ,lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait comment la sauvez  
>_bonnie tu sais ce qui faut faire ,,,,,,,,,,,,dit le moi lui dit damon<br>250_je peux rien dire damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,j'ai jouer avec la magie je doit payer les consequences lui reponda bonnie faiblement  
>_c'etait pour sauvait rose ,,,,,,,,,lui dit damon<br>_ouais pour m'aider mais le seul moyen de stoppé le processus c'est de me tuer lui reponda rose  
>damon la fixa puis ensuite retourna la tete vers bonnie ,il attendait les battements de son coeur ralentir<br>_c'est vrai lui demanda damon  
>_je t'avait dit que tu pourrait rien faire lui reponda bonnie<br>_je suis desolée dit damon  
>il deposa bonnie sur le lit qui venait de perdre a nouveau connaissance la regarda quelque seconde puis il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire se precipita vers rose et lui arracha le coeur et rose s'ecroula sur le sol ,damon regarda le coeur qui tenait dans ses mains puis le laissa tomber pres du corps de rose<br>quelques minutes plus tard stefan et helena monterent a l'etage et quand ils entrerent dans la chambre il aperçut le corps de rose et le sang qui couler sur le sol  
>_ah mon dieu cria helena<br>_damon l'appela stefan  
>celui ci tenait fermement le corps de bonnie contre le siens du sang etait sur les mains de damon et sur les epaules de bonnie<br>_qu'esce que t'as fait lui dit stefan  
>_c'etait la seule solution ,,,,,,,,la seule solution lui reponda damon<br>_je sais lui reponda stefan  
>275,il regarda bonnie la morsure commençait a disparaitre ,helena regarda damon ,il avait sacrifier la vie de rose pour sauver bonnie ,,,,,,,,pourquoi il avait fait ça esce passe qu'il savait que ça lui ferais horriblement mal que bonnie perdent la vie ,,,,,,,,,,,,non il se passer quelques choses<br>quelques heures plus tard ,,,,,,bonnie avait reprit connaissance et stefan lui avait tout expliqué damon se trouver dans le salon ,bonnie descenda et quand elle croisa le regard de damon ,celui ci la fixait et pendant plusieurs minutes il se regarderent sans rien dire  
>_stefan ma tout raconter lui dit bonnie<br>_tu sais que c'est moi qui es tuer rose lui reponda damon  
>_j't'avait dit de rien faire damon ,,,,,,,,,,,pourquoi tu as tuer rose ,je t'avait dit que je devait subir les consequences de mes actes lui dit bonnie<br>_c'etait le seul moyen pour te sauver lui reponda damon  
>_je comprend pas pourquoi t'as fait ça ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, je le comprend pas tu as sacrifier rose quelq'un a qui tu tient pour me sauvez lui dit bonnie<br>_je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fait lui reponda damon  
>_tu croyais quoi ,,,,,,,,,,quand me sauvant tu aurais les remerciments eternel d'helena lui dit bonnie<br>_ça n'as rien avoir avec helena ,,,,,,,,,ça n'as rien avoir lui reponda damon  
>bonnie le regarda<br>_tu doit pourtant avoir une raison lui dit bonnie  
>300_pourquoi tu tient absolument a savoir ,,,,bonnie ,,,,,,j't'ai sauver la vie ça te suffit pas cria damon<br>_non je veux savoir pourquoi tu as sacrifier rose ,,,,,,,,,,dit le moi cria bonnie  
>_parce que je t'aime ,,,,,,,,,,,t'es contente ,,,,,,,cria damon<br>bonnie le fixait surprise par ce que venait de dire damon ,,,,,elle ne pensait pas entendre ça un jour ,,,,,,,,,,damon lui dire qu'il l'aime  
>_ouah ,,,,,,,,,,je n'attendais pas a ça lui dit bonnie<br>damon la regarda  
>_a quoi ça te sert de savoir maintenant lui dit damon<br>_a faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis un moment lui reponda bonnie  
>damon leva les yeux vers elle avec inconprehension elle se precipita vers lui et l'embrassa damon l'attira contre lui serrant son corps contre le sien savourant la bouche de bonnie contre la sienne<p>

FIN


End file.
